In many retail stores, customers shop for products and then bring their selections to a point-of-sale register, where the prices of the products are tallied and the customers pay for their purchases through a process known as “check-out.” The competency and speed with which customers' purchases are processed at a check-out is a major component of the overall shopping experience. As such, retailers desire a high quality check-out process to proceed as efficiently as possible.
Check-out registers are operated by employees under the direction of a manager or other employee. In small retail stores, the manager is usually close to the register and can work closely with the employee responsible for it. However, in larger retail stores where there are multiple registers spread across an area of the store, the manager may not be close enough to gauge the performance of every employee.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.